Flame and the Pokemorphers
by Okna
Summary: Being Restarted - A young man tries to enroll in a Pokemon academy only to find himself in more danger then he could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Beginning

It had been a long journey even longer with what had happened before but that was all in the past. The bus was swaying back and forth making every so often a little dizzying without the potholes there, too it would have been more enjoyable. Suddenly the bus stopped I could hear the drivers yell "We're finally here kid". I was not a kid anymore so there was no reason to treat me like one but it did not matter I was finally here. Standing up I brushed off my silk clothes they had gotten a little dusty after sitting on this bus for so long and if I did not they would stain.

That bus ride had left me with cramped legs and sore arms so I stood up and stretched after the short time I did that I headed back to the front of the bus as I got off the bus driver nodded to me . I looked up to see the sun was right in the middle of the sky it was brighter then I expected. My first reaction was to raise my hand in fount of my eyes I saw the huge building I was finally there.

The Pokemon Training building the first place Pokemon trainers go to learn about Pokemon before they start their own journey of gaining the badges in this region. By bus from my home town took two weeks and about ten different buses and quite a bit of money but where I was raised that did not matter. Turning my head to the left I saw the Principal of the school but he was not what I was really interested in there was a dark brown haired female talking to him. She turned her head towards my direction she must just be staring at my oddly colored hair that I had since birth. It had been a bright red color that most people could not believe that was my actual hair color. There talk ended soon after she looked at me and she was off almost as quick as I had noticed her. Right after she went the Principal came over to me I had known he was the one on the brochure that I had originally seen about this place. He could tell I was new here his brown suit was almost as spotless as my white silk outfit was.

Once he had reached me he started by clearing his throat one of the most annoying things people could do then he said confidently "You must be..." I shrugged slightly he must have forgot my name as he had been carrying a briefcase that matched his suit and was currently digging threw it probably to find my documents. After a short amount of time and a lot of shuffling papers he finally said "Ahh yes you must be Flame the new student". It had taken him forever to find it but at least he was right replying I said "Yeah I am Flame". Shuffling threw his papers again he handed me a piece of it and complained "Well here's your schedule and all the other information you need to know what you will be doing while you are here". He dashed off right after he must be busy with the school and all well at least he gave me my schedule looking down at it I noticed how he must have scribbled some notes down on it.

There was quite a few large numbers crossed out on the back and a name written Michi I think I remember hearing, that name before it was one piece of mail I got back at the house she was one founder of this place. Turning the paper back over I looked at the schedule the date numbered today was when all the new students arrived it was named with the tacky name of Meet-and-Greet-Day! It said it was being held in the back of the school a free day to relax and get to know some of the other students. Well I might as well go to meet some of the students it's better to know those that I will run into at another time anyway. Taking the long way around the school I was almost half way around when it seemed like something was watching me from the trees that were nearby but as I gazed over I did not see anything so it must have been my imagination from that long bus ride here.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kick to the Knee

As I finally reached the back of the school there weren't many people left here right now I picked out two trainers that stood out the first one stood out because she was kicking a tree that had padding around the middle of it. It probably was used for training pokemon and their moves but she seemed to be going at it the other trainer caught my attention due to his oddly colored Growlithe it must be the shiny version of it because it was an odd yellow.

While I was busy looking at the Growlithe I did not notice that someone was coming over by me until I felt a sharp kick in my knee. Immediately I yelled from the pain "OUCH!" Looking over to where the kick came from I saw the female trainer who was kicking the tree from earlier. Yelling at her I said "Why'd you do that!"

She shrugged while saying back to me "I was testing to see if you were strong enough to join my group!" After that kind of treatment there is no one that would want to join her group. Usually after trainers leave the school in the late summer they are instructed to leave with another trainer or more.

The second trainer there announced to me "She only kicks those she likes." I turned to him there was no way that I would ever like her not after that the trainer was now feeding his Growlithe some berries Rawst to be exact. It was eagerly eating them down they must be its favorite type then.

He looked up at me an orange hat was by him it matched his outfit perfectly he scoffed before saying "You want to have a Pokemon Battle ?" If I had a Pokemon I would have accepted eagerly but I did not have any only a blue colored Poke ball strapped to my belt and he was staring at it before returning his eyes to me which were a light red almost the same shade as my hair.

It pained me to say it but I had to "I do not have a Pokemon yet-."

He cut off the rest of what I was going to say by replying "Then you are not worth my time." Looking down to his Growlithe he said to it kindly "Let's go Razor there have to be those worth a challenge somewhere around ."

Once he had walked to another group of people I turned my attention back to the girl who had kicked me in the leg and said "So you have anyone in your group?" Even as I asked I highly doubted it not many would stick around after that kind of introduction.

Blurting out she said "Well no one has joined yet but Eurydike never gives up!" She was strong and she had a large amount of determination so maybe she would be a good trainer to join after all.

I stuck my hand out as and I said "Nice to meet you then Eurydike my name is Flame."

For a minute I thought she was just going to kick me again until she finally met my hand with her's and said "As you might have guessed my name is Eurydike but if we join into a group I will not take it easy on you or your pokemon either!"

Shaking hands with her I replied "Agreed" after what seemed like a short day it was already six PM and most of my day was already gone both me and Eurydike went walking towards the door that was the closest. Just before me and her entered I had that same feeling again like I was being watched by something I turned around to see nothing like usual sighing I turned back around and continued to go inside to what would be another interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

A Unknown Friend It had been an uninteresting rest of yesterday but today was going to be different as the teachers explained we would all get to catch a Pokemon that roamed around the school there were plenty of room to find a good one to train. Eurydike was already off before I could talk to her at all I guessed that she wanted to get ahead of the competition. I had been given a Poke ball with a Pokemon I could use to catch on that I ran into. But so far all the Pokemon had ran away before I could even see what Pokemon was in the Poke ball. Sighing I kicked a small rock as I walked around in the forests I thought to myself was I even going to find a Pokemon that fit me? I could not keep thinking like that though I had to catch one no matter what. Hearing a twig break behind me I turned around and there was a Pokemon I had never seen before was I so distracted to even not notice it? Looking over it seemed like a Pokemon not many had seen it the Pokemon was staring at me with its big red eyes saying "You want to try to face me?" Taking one last look over it I thought it sort of looked like a dog with its big ears but it had a big blue tail like a fox and black feet. It's arm had rounded white bumps on the back of its forepaws, a black chest and 'mask' like markings on it's face. But something seemed off about it its neck was unusually colored red and did not seem like it was supposed to be but that did not matter to me either was. Grabbing the Poke ball that had the Pokemon in it I threw it into the air like all of them do when a Pokemon is inside it opened and with a white light a Charmander came out saying "Char Char." The Pokemon had jumped back and was readying for the fight. Yelling to Charmander I said "Scratch Attack!" Even a level newly hatched Charmander had that move I watched as my Pokemon charged at the Pokemon but it was too fast and it used a Quick Attack once Charmander thought it was close enough. It went and skidded back towards me but it stood back up even it did not want to be defeated. My next move would work better I commanded Charmander by saying "Growl it now!" It followed my orders and open it's mouth to let out a Growl attack it hit the Pokemon but left it unchanged. Looking at the Charmander it charged it by using another Quick Attack hitting Charmander once again. This Pokemon was too fast and the Charmander could not take another hit like that again it was panting hard barely able to stand up. The opponent Pokemon was readying for another Quick Attack and was coming at full speed. It was going to be the end until Charmander opened it's mouth and spat out fire hitting the opponent dead center. Charmander must have used its ember attack but that was not the main point that weird Pokemon was still standing and was going to put up a fight till the end but one good hit with scratch attack would stop it. Yelling my last command "Use scratch attack while it's tired!" Leaping forward Charmander used scratch on the Pokemon hitting it once again and sending it flying into a tree from the force. It tried to stand up only to fall back over right after and this was the time to use my Poke ball grabbing the custom blue colored one from my belt I threw it towards it. The Pokemon had no energy left to fight it off and it hit taking the Pokemon inside with a red light, it fell to the ground lightly and started wobbling as the center button flashed. Hardly breathing as I waited to see if it was caught was hard it moved and flashed three times until it finally stayed still. Jumping into the air I had caught my first Pokemon all on my own immediately I sent Charmander back into its poke ball for a good rest and grabbed the poke ball off the ground. This new Pokemon would be called Rikua and I wrote that on it's poke ball with a marker. When I finally got back to the school everyone else had finished before me I sighed the sun was already setting and the nurse of the school was waiting for me by the door. Walking over to her to hear her ask "How was your first time battling Flame?" It was tiring but I was not going to admit that I replied "It was perfect I caught a cool Pokemon too." I handed the Poke ball that was clipped to my belt to her as we walked to the care center of the school. She said "Let me restore this Pokemon's health so it will be all good can I have your other Pokemon too?" I shook my head yes it was not mine so it did not bother me that she was taking it back. Dropping the ball with the Charmander into a bin next to the heal machine she set the ball with my newly caught Pokemon into the machine and restored its health. Right before it was done I heard her gasp looking over to her she said in surprise "How did you manage to catch a Riolu out here?" I said in return to her "There's no way I caught one of those they are too rare to find anywhere around here." Grabbing a book from behind a counter she turned the pages until she had front the one she was looking for turning it towards me as she pointed at the picture of a Pokemon. I looked down only to see the Pokemon I had just caught and bold words saying Riolu above it but something seemed off about the picture pointing to the neck of it I asked "Are there neck supposed to be this color?" She turned around to the machine it had dinged while we were talking grabbing the poke ball she gave it to me while saying "Of course they are all of them have that color." Looking to my poke ball I sent out the Pokemon inside with a white light it came out and stretched. Quickly looking over it she said "Well yours must just be special then." Squatting down to its height I looked at it, and it looked back and said to the nurse "Well either way it's still my friend." Once I had said that though it turned it'd head away and crossed it's arms well it would be after some time anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Start Of The Unknown

It had been a rough night returning to find that all the others finished catching there Pokemon already. The next on the schedule for the school was the ranking test to test the skill of the trainer with there new Pokemon. They were instructed to arrive at there early but Flame had ran unto a problem a small one but one that would make an issue.

Shuffling threw my pockets I finally found what I had been looking for the directions to the battling zone on the far right side of the school. But just as I had pulled them out something hit me in the back of my head turning all the way around to see Rikua holding my poke balls three on the floor two in his hands and his poke ball was the one that hit me in the back of the head.

A special blue designed ball grabbing it off the floor it had only served one use to catch this Riolu but since last night he had refused to return into it like most Pokemon would. Sighing I tried once more pointing the front of the ball at him and a red stream shot out from it but like usual Rikua found every way possible to avoid it this time he ducked under it and went threw my legs taking the directions from my hand holding it into the air. Staring at him I put the ball back onto my belt and he handed it back and crossed his arms after. Looking over the directions it was hastily made during one class called "Items for Rookies". Saying to Rikua "You ready for the battle?" Uncrossing his arms he walked over to the door and standing as high as he could he turned the door knob with both hands and opened the door. Luckily in this school each person had there own room it came in handy there was a girl's wing and a boy's wing, The boys wing was on the left the girls was on the right. Following Rikua we made our way out of the school and took the path to the battling zone this school was known for theirs being highly advanced and close to some of the ones used in the region leagues.

There was a large building in front of 12 battling fields four rows of three each separated by thick walls and a large grandstand stood in the back which allowed people to watch the matches. Rikua became nervous he probably was not used to people and he hid behind my right leg as we walked into the building. Not too many people were there but I guessed that most were already watching some of the matches going on as the screen above the counter showed many battles going on at the same time all interesting and showing many different Pokemon battling. Trainers that were about to battle waited in the building on the benches that lined the inside the building with an exit behind the counter leading to the field.

As I approached the desk I caught a glimpse of a person I knew on the screen. It was Eurydike battling with a Pokemon, a blue eyed Chikorita it stood proud as it battled. Looking back at the desk I finished walking there and the clerk greeted me with "May I have your student card?" It was a slim card that had your picture on it along with your id number and age along with hair color, eye color. It was used from getting lunch breakfast and dinner to taking attendance in class. Patting down my pockets I finally managed to find it and pulled it from my chest pocket and handed it to the clerk. She had light brown with dark brown highlighted long hair and her eyes were a light green.

In a way she seemed familiar but at the same time she did not but she was not someone I had to worry about as she slid the card on the computer in front of her. It dinged and info appeared on a TV to the right of her listing my classes and information along with my Pokemon. She smiled and said as she handed me back my card "Welcome to the grade test battle it will be an one on one match to determine what level of classes you shall have they can be either E, D, C, B, A or S, S being the highest class you can end with. Motioning her with her hand for me to look at the screen my picture appeared on one part of the screen and a blank on another the machine ran threw all the people in school's picture just below too fast to tell who was who.

Slowly it sped down and stopped on a familiar face I had met a yesterday the other student with the oddly colored growlithe and below his picture said his name and rank. Shiva Diomedes class A student number 0058267. As his and my picture and information disappeared another set of pictures appeared each showing the different type of fields that I would randomly select to battle on. There was Ice, Water, Rock, Grass, and a mystery field they all were arranged in a circle and one lit up then the light changed from each one speeding up as it went in a clockwise pattern. Eventually as it slowed down it landed on the rock field the picture expanded to the entire screen. It showed a field with rocks about and a dark brown earthy ground then the clerk said "You shall be battling on the Rock fields please go threw the door behind me and follow the arrow on the floor."

Once she finished the floor lit up curving around her desk and threw the door as Rukia followed right behind I walked up the passage way to the fields. As I reached it another person came threw and they stopped in front of me but least did I expect a kick to the chest toppling me over. A voice said "Heya Flame going to your match I see? Well guess what I just finished I got into class B by five points!" another voice was soon to follow but this was no the voice of a person it was of a Pokemon "Chika!" Looking up from where the kick had knocked me to the floor to see Eurydike and he Pokemon standing by her.

Saying back to her "That's good...I think." Scuffing she replied "It's the third highest class I bet that is better then you can do especially with Shiva as your opponent. Well either way I will be cheering you on so you still better get at least a C!" She marched off threw another exit to the stands to watch my match with her chikorita following her as she went. Dusting off my pants as I stood up I looked threw the door, She was right it was going to be hard facing Shiva he had already been to this school and many more already he knew how to raise Pokemon. But I would not let that stop me, gripping my right hand into a fist I walked threw the passageway onto the field.


	5. Chapter 5

The Test To Start It All As I entered the light from the sun blinded me and I held my right hand to my face as my eyes readjusted. Looking across the field it was just as the picture I saw before covered in rocks and an earthy ground below. Looking across the field I saw my opponent Shiva and his Pokemon Razor the oddly colored Razor. Another person came from behind me and stood on a stand to the right of the field with two flags one green one red, It was the referee he would tell when a Pokemon was unable to continue in the match and who won in the end. This person began with "This shall be an one on one battle to test the skills of the trainer. Each trainer please choose your Pokemon and take the positions across from each other." The man pointed to the spots with his flags a box drawn with white chalk on the ground they were far back but still a way away from the wall. As I walked across the field and into the box I could feel Rikua become tense. He was gripping my pants rather tight. It was probably just the stadium and the fact that this battle would determine what level of classes I would end up taking. Shiva had already taken his place his Growlithe waiting in the center of the field. Bending down to Rikua I said to him "It'll be okay nothings going to happen to you this is just a simple battle alright?" He looked up at me and let go of my pant leg walking over to the field to meet his opponent. Raising his green flag the referee started his count down "3...2...1" Taking a deep breath I knew I could not lose to him. Dropping his flag to his waist at the same time he said "GO!" Shiva yelled to his Growlithe "Use Bite!" It began to charge at Rikua following its trainers orders. Countering what Shiva said with "Rikua use Quick attack!" Just as the Growlithe got within biting range Rikua zipped around it and to its back. It skidded to a stop but was not quick enough as Rikua rammed into it with quick attack sending it skidding forward. It jolted up and growled at Rikua. This was shortly followed by Shiva giving it another command "Now attack with Ember!" The Growlithe opened its mouth and shot small balls of fire from it. Rikua held his arms up to block the attack but it was too much as he fell backwards. Shiva was not letting up and Rikua had taken quite some damage from that last move. Biting my lower lip I said to Rikua "Hurry use Quick Attack to get out of the way!" He moved out of the Growlithe's range by hiding behind a rock. Shiva grinned and said "Let's finish this! Now use Ember towards the sky above the rock!" It pointed it's head to the sky and shot out the balls of fire again. It would be the end if another attack hit like that but there was one way of using it back at him. Quickly saying to Rikua "Use Endure!" He was cloaked in a thin white aura and as the Ember hit it still did damage but he did not faint. Once the ember stopped Rikua staggered to keep himself up right the battle had taken its toll. But while I had been paying attention to Rikua I did not realize where the Growlithe had gone until Shiva yelled "Now Bite it!" Rikua turned to see the Growlithe it had made its way around the rock during the attack. As it opened it's jaw to bite down on Rikua I saw a red aura envelop it and a split second later Growlithe bit down to do nothing but get thrown back. Rikua had learned Counter during the battle and it had just used the move in its own defense. The Growlithe staggered to its feet it was now the end both Pokemon were injured one hit on either and it would be done. Shiva yelled to Razor "Ember attack!" as I yelled "Quick attack!" both Pokemon followed their trainers but as Rikua dove to attack one ember hit another causing an explosion knocking up the dirt from the field. I covered my eyes as the dirt flew in my direction. But it was soon to disparate I waited anxiously to see who the victor had been to hear the referee yell "The winner is Shiva!" That told me all I had to know about what had happened. Razor staggered over to Shiva who in turn picked him up and turned his back and exited the field. Running to where Rikua had been last seen to find him lying on the ground. Picking him up to see him open his eyes I told him "You did well I could not have asked for more of you." Just as I finished saying that the feedback of a microphone could be heard. Someone's voice started up right afterwards "Now that was a rather interesting match now was not it? Too bad you did not win kid my boss would have been much happier if you had. Oh well you will still be of use to us anyway." The voice seemed to be coming from the speakers nearby but to tell where it had really come from would be rather hard. The voice was about to continue until a ringing interrupted them. It was the ringing of a phone. The voice answered it as a slight feedback came from the call. But the microphone was unable to pick up what it was actually about. Chuckling could be heard followed by talking "Well it looks like we shall be seeing more of each other rather soon. Don't go and get your self lost until then okay?" The microphone cut off after. Thoughts still lingered in my head 'Who was that person in the first place? And what were the talking about anyway?" As I continued to think about that I felt a tug on my shirt collar to look down and see Rikua gripping it. Saying an apology to him "Well it doesn't matter I'll go get you healed and we can have some dinner." He nodded slightly to what I had said and then fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Danger Around Every Corner

It had been a full day since I lost to Shiva. Rikua had spent the time resting and I had no classes after so it was rather dull. Sitting on my bed as I kicked a ball between my feet. Supposedly they were unable to assign me a grade on my match so I had nothing to do today. Hearing a knock on my door I picked up the ball I had been playing with and went to the door. Rikua stirred from his sleep as he heard the door. Sliding off from the bed he followed me but stayed behind my right leg. Opening the door to find a letter on the floor with fancy handwriting on it. Bending down I looked over the letter it had no return addresses or a stamp. Someone must have dropped it off personally but why leave then? Flipping it over I opened it up to see a piece of paper. It read

Dear Flame

Your classes will be determined by one final test. Please meet me in the far right forest. This test will start at 3:00 sharp do not be late. You will face expulsion is you are.

Looking at the clock to see it read 2:30! Saying to Rikua "We better hurry or we won't make it there in time!" He nodded at me preparing to run but something stood in our way now. Only a second later I found out why he had stood still. "WHAM!" A foot met my face knocking me back.

I heard a voice after say "Too slow again Flame." It was Eurydike she always picked the worst time for everything.

Holding my right hand to my face while saying "Can we do this another time I have to go somewhere." But the instant I said that I knew I'd regret it.

She said excited "Well I'll be coming along then. I wanna see what's so important."

Sighing I stood up brushing off my clothes.

Then said "You can come along then just don't get in the way okay?" She nodded and we went off out of the school.

Eurydike asked complaining "Are we there yet?"

Saying back to her "For the..." I counted on my fingers how many times she had asked that within the last 10 minutes and it had been my sentence "Fifteenth time were not there yet." Rikua was walking by my side but he still seemed to be taking the loss against Shiva hard. He had done his best but it still hadn't been enough. Rikua pulled my pants leg and pointed forward. There stood a single person in the shade of a tree. She had a blue and black coat with the same colored pants. Along with long brown hair that stopped just above her eyes. As we stopped she approached. I asked "Are you the one who sent me that letter?"

She smiled as she said "Yes I am let the test commence!" Once she finished saying that a luxray jumped out from the tree she had been near by. But this one was not a normal one it had purple fur where it should have been black and gray where it should have been blue. It started right at me with it's blue eyes and I noticed the large X on it's chest. Then she said "Your friend can help too."

Eurydike scuffed as the person said that "My Katsu would easily be able to take that over grown cat down." She grabbed a pokeball off her belt and tossed it into the air. It opened letting out a red light a form came out from the light.

"Chika!" it said as the pokeball returned to Eurydike's hand. The chikorita hopped back and forth waiting for a command from its trainer.

Bending down to Rikua I asked him "You wanna do this battle and win?" He looked down to the ground while rubbing his arm with his paw. Putting my hand onto his shoulder I said "Just cause you lost the last battle doesn't mean you should stop battling all together." Rikua didn't seem to quite believe me but he seemed like he'd try anyway. Slowly he walked towards Katsu and stood by him waiting for me to give him a command. The Luxray paced in front of the two pokemon until the person snapped her fingers. A split second later it lunged at Katsu with a fire fang ready.

Shouting to Rikua "Use a quick attack on the luxray!" He launched off at the Luxray hitting it from the side stopping him before he reached the Chikorita. But the Luxray turned to Rikua and hit him with it's tail knocking him back. Such power and it didn't even use a move.

Eurydike said to Katsu "Hurry use Razor Leaf!" But before the Chikorita had a chance the Luxray shot a thunderbolt from it's body sent Katsu skidding back. The trainer wasn't even giving it commands. Our opponent moved her hand threw her hair as if she wasn't even paying attention.

Then she said "Let's finish this within two minutes and knock out the other person while you're at it we don't need anyone tagging along." Grinning the Luxray turned towards Rikua and Katsu. It glowed blue and it's eyes lit up. The ground started shaking and rocks lifted up from the ground. It opened it's mouth and a small orange sphere appeared. It was using HYPER BEAM! But it was already too late from me to say anything as it shot the beam from its mouth at a rock sending it at Eurydike. Turning to see her Chikorita jump in front of her as the rock hit them both back into the trees. It fired another shot at the direction the shot went. There's no way Eurydike and her chickorita could survive another blast from the luxray.

Yelling to Rikua "Stop the luxray before he fires again!" Rikua nodded and jumped at the luxray. It's speed was unmatchable to Rikua as it slammed him onto the ground with it's front right paw. The luxray grinned at Rikua trying to escape from under it's paw. I yelled at the person who sent out the luxray "I give up let my Pokemon go!" There's no way Rikua stood a chance I didn't want him ending up like Eurydike where ever she might be. But something wasn't right she just stood there ignoring what I said. Looking over to Rikua to see him being slowly crushed under the Luxray's paw. If she wouldn't call back her Luxray I'd still get Rikua out of here. Running at the Luxray as it growled at me I touched it's paw to receive a shock. This made me fall backwards landing on my back and hitting my head on the ground.

I could hear the other trainer laughing at me while saying "You'd really risk your life for a Pokemon? Everyone knows trainers don't bother with that. Even if you did this weak Pokemon wouldn't be worth saving."

Standing back up I said to her "It doesn't matter to me if he's weak now or even if he will be for the rest of our time together. What really matters it that I'm going to protect him from people like you!" I grabbed it's paw again only to be shocked it was more powerful then last time. Lifting it's paw off of Rikua I grabbed him. The luxray wouldn't let us go though. It's teeth charged up with electricity, Thunder fang. This would hurt, Rikua was already too weak to take a blow like that which meant there was only one thing I could do. As it lunged at Rikua I stopped it's attack by dropping him and taking the bite with my arm. It felt like every once of strength surged out of me with the wave of electricity. Dropping to the ground I could feel Rikua tugging at my shirt as my eyes slowly started to close.

I could hear voices as I felt myself being picked up I couldn't move though. My muscles were all frozen in place. I groaned as my body was thrown onto a floor then was kicked after in the stomach. After I heard a voice "If he's supposed to be strong why doesn't he do anything?" Trying to open my eyes which didn't really work but I got them a slit open. There was a Pokemon in front of me. Focusing my eyes on him I could see them turn into something taller. But I could feel something jab my arm and it grew dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**From The Dark Trouble Comes**

My head felt light as I slowly began to wake up. Trying to open my eyes to see pitch black darkness. As I tried to find my legs still too weak and fell back down on the floor. I couldn't tell where I was there was no noise or smells either.

Sitting there for a few minutes as my head slowly cleared I then remembered what had happened. Attempting to stand up once more to find a wall behind me using it for support I stood up and as I did I could hear a door open then close and the foot steps of people approaching.

A light above me turned on to reveal that I was surrounded by glass. Looking to the direction where the noise had come from to see three shadows outside the glass walls. I could hear there voices slightly as they were muffled by the glass. A male voice said "Is it ready yet?"

The voice that talked next I wasn't able to make out other then the word "orb"

Another talked after it different then the first or second voice "You think he can handle it?"

Then the first voice replied "Guess we'll find out won't we?"

I could hear the sounds of a machine running it came from above me and slowly a small sphere of light drifted down. It had appeared from thin air it wasn't bright enough to reveal anyone in the darkness but something was odd about it. As it drifted down I continued to look at it. It almost didn't seem real and as it came close enough down stopping in front of my face I could see my reflection in it. My short red hair was messy and my white suit that I usually wore was stained with dirt and dust. Reaching towards the orb I touched it to find it ice cold almost as if it was a stone. But in the instant that I touched it my vision went white the entire room faded away. Attempting to walk forward to find that I couldn't move my entire body was frozen.

It felt like ages that I was like that but the next time that I went to move I could. Looking around me to see only white but just as I stopped looking I could see a red fire in the distance. As I blinked it came closer until it was in front of me but it wasn't a fire but a Pokemon. It was floating surrounded in a red orb. Reaching out to touch it but my body froze again a searing pain came from my chest. It grew worse with every breath until it felt like something was being ripped out of my chest. Looking down to my chest I could see something red with a bit of white swirled in coming out of my chest. Slowly I could feel my body becoming cold I couldn't look at what was happening anymore though but as I looked over to the Pokemon it also looked like it was in pain. I couldn't clearly see what it was but I still could tell from the way it was breathing that it was also in pain. As it went on it felt like with each passing second I was getting colder and the pain more intense until it stopped. I couldn't feel anything not wanting to look down at my chest to see it again but I did. The thing that had been coming out of my chest was floating in front of me in a sphere like shape. Slowly it started to drift towards the Pokemon and just as it was a inch away something happened. It shattered like glass and fell to the ground as a puddle but I still couldn't feel anything it was almost as if I was dead.

All that had happened ran threw my head was it really going to end here? The only thing I would regret then would be leaving Rikua behind and my mother. If it just hadn't been for my dad doing what he did that one day I wouldn't be dying right now.

I had thought over that night many times before but had been no different. My name had originally been Ealdræd but I had never liked it. Orpheus my father though never let me say anything about it. He had made millions of dollars before I was born and always said I would be the one to take over the fortune but I had always wanted to train Pokemon rather then live in a cushy life. He however would never let me always keeping me locked away from everything the world was. I had a little sister who he favored more then me always. She was born with icy blue hair like him and our mother while mine was a fiery red. My mom always loved me anyway she'd buy books about Pokemon when ever she could and gave them to me as presents. On my 17th birthday she got me a specially colored pokeball to keep until I was 18 and could begin a Pokemon journey without my father stopping me but as she gave it to me my father came into the room. He was furious at her but I had taken enough from him and we got into an argument like we usually had but this one went a lot further then normal.

Yelling at him I said "You can't stop me I can survive without you! Just watch me!" I grabbed the pokeball and ran out the door. In my fit of rage I had managed to get a ways away from the house but my mom had found me anyway. She gave me a ticket for a bus that stopped around here and a paper saying that she had enrolled me in a Pokemon Academy. Even though I didn't want to leave her I knew that it was the only way I could prove to my father that Pokemon weren't as bad as he thought they were. Waving and saying my final words to her I got on the bus and started a new. First by changing my name to what it is now Flame because of my hair what he hated most.

Tears rolled down my face even if this was how it ended I still had fun anyway...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Souls Torn Apart**_

It was dark and cold I couldn't tell where I was or how long I had been like this. Suddenly I found myself in a never ending meadow of grass but every blade of grass was frozen over. Somehow though it seemed natural a slight breeze picked up and I could once again feel my arms and legs. My body hadn't regained its warmth either but it was possibly due to this place. Looking around I spotted a mountain close by it was completely snow covered but as I turned my head to look forward again to see a Pokemon had stopped right in front of me. It was taller then me by a few feet but I could feel an icy breeze coming from it. Seeing this Pokemon it almost looked familiar it's icy blue color and light orange eyes. For a while I just stood there staring at it and it stared back at me. After a while it finally moved towards me. An even icier air was coming off of it. It seemed to want to say something but it stayed silent. I noticed a locket hanging from it's beak. Without thinking I reached my hand out it bent forward and dropped the locket in my hand. Looking it over it was a ice colored locket with a silver chain turning my attention to the Pokemon to see it was staring at me as if waiting for a chance I slid the locket over my head so that it hung from my neck. It flashed and before I knew it my vision turned dark again. I slowly began to fade into the dark again.

After a long period of time my conciseness slowly came back to me. Looking around I could see only white. Closely looking around I noticed that I was actually in a room. Peering around I noticed a door with a window. Walking towards it at a slow pace trying to figure out where I was at the same time. But nothing seemed even the slightest familiar. As I continued to walk I could pick up the slightest sound of talking. Approaching the door as the voices slowly got louder to hear "It's vitals are still normal but the brain signs are still too low. We can't take it out this early in the experiment!" Another voice answered "Our leader commands that it be ready in two days time if it isn't then terminate it there's no use for something or a scientist that shows no improvements. The first voice didn't respond I walked up to the door and peered threw the glass window in the door. A person was walking away there back turned towards me while another stood in a white lab coat facing some flashing lab equipment. Before I had a chance to duck she turned around and stared at me her face was showing signs of exhaustion and stress. Her hair was a long light blond and was wrapped into a ponytail. There was something behind her a large capsule from the distance it was at I couldn't get a good look at it and there was a mass of cords along with wires coming from it. Without noticing the person had already walked up to the door and began to turn the door knob. She didn't seem to be able to see me but that didn't mean I'd want to be hit with a door. Gazing around trying to find a spot within the few seconds I had but no spot was there just a white room. Moving from behind the door I just hoped that maybe she really couldn't see me. It took only seconds for that hope to fade as she opened the door and stared at me fully able to tell I was there. For a minute she just stood there I could imagine she was deciding what to do. A long purple scarf hung around her neck it was just short enough to not drag on the ground as she walked. After a pause she spoke "I'm guessing you're not a normal laboratory worker?"

It was very obvious though my clothes were ragged a bit my hair a bit messy too. Saying back "Yes I don't work here nor do I know how I got here either though."

She walked closer to me before saying "Are you Flame?"

Something about her made me not want to answer her question but for now I'd answer truthfully. I nodded yes to her and waited to see what she'd do next.

What I said seemed to intrigue her she kept looking me over as if she expected me to disappear at any moment. Shaking her head she asked another question "May I ask something of you?"

Her voice now seemed to lose it's last bit of happiness and took a serious tone. Replying "It depends, what do you want?" This whole place was suspicious and at the same time eerie.

She took another step towards me her red eyes locked on me as she said "Take care of your Pokemon you will soon go threw a trial that will determine if you live or die."

Just as she finished it grew dark once again and it all faded away. To be quickly replaced by my conciseness returning once again. Something was off though...I looked around everything had a blue tint to it there were voices around me. Down the dark hall a white light slowly began to approach me. As it came closer I noticed it was a person but he was dressed in metal armor his face fully covered up. The only real thing off about him was...he was huge! I was only shorter then his belt line. He stared at me for a moment then preceded to take a small handgun from his right pants pocket. Attempting to talk to the man but no words would come out as he took aim. A loud POP! Followed a sharp pain in my left arm as it became paralyzed. The person then said as he pressed his hand to a radio hanging from his left leg "Sir I managed to catch up to the Riolu and I have paralyzed it's left arm proceed in on my location for the capture."

Another voice from the radio responded "Roger that were heading to your position see if you can slow that Pokemon down anymore but watch out he's fast." Looking at the man the only option going threw my head now was 'Run!'. A few more loud shots went off and I turned to run as he continued to run clutching my left arm with my hand. Quickly I turned the corner as the man in armor tried to keep up with my fast pace. I had only a few seconds before he would catch up looking around I couldn't find anywhere to hide. The clanking of his boots grew louder fast I began to panic.

But just as I was about to run away a voice from my head said 'Break that grate and crawl threw the air vent quickly!' Looking around to find the source of the voice to no avail I looked to my right to see a small grate there was no way I could bend the metal bars out of the way though.

Once again I heard the voice this time louder though 'Just do it we don't have time for this! Hurry Flame or he'll catch back up to us!' I bent down to the grate there was no way a person could bend those bars but after what I saw today nothing would be impossible. Reaching out for the bars to see my arm was blue and furry! It looked just like a Riolu's arm something was not right. But now wasn't the time to worry about that reaching out for the closet bar with my good arm I easily bent the bar out of the way and quickly I bent two more. It was going to be a tight fit but there was no use in running. Ducking to the ground as the footsteps grew even closer I slipped passed the bars and into a small air vent that led into another room.

Looking threw the vent I saw no other passage slowly sliding out of the vent I looked around the room. It was mostly empty all that was there was in the room was a single door and a weird machine in the corner. A low sounding humming was coming from it and a large blue button on it was flashing. Carefully I walked over to the door and reached for the door knob it started to turn itself. Jumping back from the door in surprise I ran over to the machine and hid on the side away from the door. The door creaked open and one set of footsteps could be heard walking across the floor. A voice said half mumbling "What a mess there making out there all over a Riolu. Just cause they thought that kid had some 'innate' power they make a huge fuss over it." The last sentence was followed by a loud explosion. It sounded like the person dropped some papers on the floor afterwards. The sound of shuffling papers could be heard they were probably trying to pick them back up. Some footsteps approached fast and stopped at the door. Someone yelled "Just leave those notes we have backups at the other base! We won't last long here there's a giant Pokemon attacking it! The east wing is already completely frozen over it'll be here any minute!" Both the footsteps hurried out the door until there sound was gone. Taking a peek out from the side of the machine I saw the pieces of paper that person had dropped then left behind. Making sure there weren't another people coming I walked over to the papers. Each had complicated sets of problems on them. Shuffling threw the papers I found one that seemed to be in different handwriting from the rest it was written hastily.

_Notes of Ysolt Víðarr_

_Day 1 I began my experiment with a houndoom they captured from the field she shows promise but no results have been found yet._

_Day 7 A week has passed but she shows no signs of any influence from the sphere._

_Day 16 Finally the first signs the experiment is succeeding she has began talking only small words but this is a good sign._

_Day 20 The leader has forced me to double the influence from the sphere even though I warned him that with that much strain it could kill her._

_Day 25 Though the days have been long it has succeeded we have created the first Pokehuman she has the body of a human but the characteristics of a Pokemon she retains it's ears and tail. This is the best results we could have wanted out of this. They have decided to label this outcome A "Pokehuman" or Gijinka. She can't easily turn back into a Houndour however. The Leader doesn't seem pleased with it however he expects better results._

_Day 26 Due to the exposure of the sphere she has become unstable and has become very sick. She was too young to have the sphere used on her and it's now my fault._

_Day 27 After being sent to my room and forbidden to exit after I refused to use the sphere on another Pokemon I was sent back to the laboratory. They claim to have caught a legendary Pokemon._

_Day 28 Much to my surprise they brought in a sedated Articuno as much as I refused to do it they threatened my life along with my pet Eevee's life. I must do it then I am sorry Articuno._

The rest of the note seemed to be torn off but as I flipped it over to see a few last entries.

_After much time the results were different then the first experiment she turned into a complete human no sign of ever being a Pokemon. Unlike the first she is able to turn from each form with no trouble. Our leader seems oddly fond of her but one thing we have found out is where they are in there Pokehuman form Pokeballs are repelled just like if you tried to catch a human. But there normal forms can be caught however the leader forbid anyone from capturing the Articuno._

_It has been many days since I have written anything down but that is because I fear for my life. I have found out a secret the leader used his wife and the Articuno when he exposed both to the sphere they fused into a single being. They have named them Pokehumans along with this if they continue to fuse another Pokemon into this they can change into other forms too. Since I have learned this I shall try to escape with my Eevee but if I don't succeed if anyone finds this note THEY MUST DESTROY THE SPHERE. Further research has revealed that this is slowly tearing a hole in time, space and the distortion worlds. However the leader won't listen to me and has posted guards everywhere hoping to capture me. I will have to hide this note in one of my textbooks only if you turn it upside down will you be able to find it._

It was all too much to take in someone was fusing humans with Pokemons but that didn't explain how I got turned into a Riolu at all. Grabbing the note and folding it up I held it in my hand and took off out the door. The hallways seemed empty along with every room I passed. As I ran threw the hallways I felt a breeze coming from one of the doors. Stopping I saw a door with a slight breeze coming from it. Looking around quickly I reached for the door knob. I had to stand on the hind part of my legs to reach it and as I turned it it swung open to an icy wasteland. Everything was frozen over I couldn't tell what had done this but I wasn't going to wait and find out. Running across the slippery ground I could see a forest that hadn't been hit by the icy winds. Sprinting for it I reached the cover of the trees quickly. I could finally sit down and rest. Finding a spot under a tree I sat down to feel my legs and arms hurting. None of this made sense why am I a Riolu? My head then started throbbing it went dark once again.

Within seconds however I woke back up to find myself in a field of grass all a golden color. As I looked around trying to find out where I was now a person approached me. However looking him over he wasn't actually human by his dark blue hair he had long black ears that looked like Riolu's ears and as he stood there a blue tail was moving back and forth. His shirt was black with a dark blue coat over it his pants were dark blue too. Around his neck was a red choker with a lightning bolt hanging from it. He waited a few more moments before saying anything "You finally done staring?" I jumped back slightly from him talking he didn't make sense he seemed human and Pokemon at the same time. He sighed at me jumping back then said "Is this all that hard to comprehend a few minutes ago you were in my body anyway."

Saying back to him "Your body? But I was in a Riolu's body." Nothing made sense I had a feeling it wasn't going to either.

The person then rolled his eyes before stating "Who do you think I am? Just because I look different doesn't mean you shouldn't recognize me."

It all made sense just then this person was Rikua? But how did he turn from a Riolu into what he was now? He continue with "That sphere they had you touch has different effects on humans and Pokemon. For humans it fuses them with the nearest Pokemon. You couldn't see me but I was in the same room as you I was able to see you touch the sphere. Though something obviously happened because it did what happened to Pokemon normally. It turns them into Pokehumans or Gijinka as some call them. A combination of Human and Pokemon normally they are never found in the world there are very few pokemon that have an ability to turn into Pokehumans and most can never use it anyway. But that sphere pulls it out of them and makes them able to use there innate ability. Normally we would have gotten fused and I would have died. You would then have the ability to turn into my form. Somehow that didn't happen though even I don't know why though."

I asked him then "Where am I now then?"

He looked to the ground then to me with his red eyes "Two minds cannot exist in one body soon neither will have control of it. We both are trapped in a place between our bodies. Normally a place like this couldn't exist it wouldn't be stable the sphere also did this. It would move my soul into this place then seal it off from the outside allowing you to absorb my body with no problems. Right now my body is out there only running on instincts and yours is probably still in that place."

Looking at the place we were in again. It looked perfectly normal but this kind of place was evil it was used to seal off Pokemon's souls? Does that mean there were others here too? Just as I finished this thought I could hear footsteps crunching the grass. Asking the person "Does that mean you're Rikua?"

He nodded back at me as the sound came closer. Then said "Yes I am but it seems that someone else is here too." The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere and as I looked around to see no one approaching I looked down at my feet to see an Eevee. This one however was a golden furred Eevee with a purple scarf wrapped around it's neck. Even Rikua stared at the Pokemon oddly. As I bent down to touch it I heard a voice come from it "Long time no see, nice to see you again Flame."

I just stared down at the Eevee then looked around to make sure there wasn't a person here. As I turned my head back to look I found the Eevee to be gone and a woman standing in front of me instead. It was her! The one I had seen in the lab before! She had a white lab coat on and her blond hair in a ponytail just like last time. But she was different she now had blond furred Eevee ears on her head and a fluffy blond tail.

I asked her "Why do you have ears and a tail now?"

Rikua interrupted by saying "You know her Flame?"

Nodding to him I said "Yes I met her in a place like this it was a lab though."

Her ears dropped from hearing that word as she said "Yeah you were in my memory though that was before something happened to me though." She didn't seem happy anymore. Was there something that happened there?

Trying to change the subject I said "What are you doing here then?"

She replied "I was in a room next to yours when you and Rikua connected minds the influence from the sphere pulled me in here and now ere stuck here until someone from the outside world can get your bodies back in contact just a simple touch will fix this mess."

I asked grimly "But my bodies still in that place isn't it?"

Shaking her head she answered "No after that Pokemon made a giant ice storm there it was dropped off in the town called Freyr."

I asked her "So someone found that place and moved me there?"

Her ears perked up a bit "Not quite that Pokemon moved it there I don't know why it did that though. All we can hope is that someone there knows how to reverse the deep sleep you're in."


End file.
